


Lucky

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up to see Lydia's soft brown eyes staring at him. “Scott.. Why are you in my bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Scydia comforting friends to lovers

“Hey, how's Lydia?”

Scott is leaning back against his locker, trying not to see memories of Allison at hers, flashing those dimples, flipping dark waves over her shoulder.

“Dude, like I know, I'm busy dealing with this Malia thing. Did you know-”

“Stiles.”

Scott interrupts him before he can get going on his pet project. The Alpha's not sure why Stiles feels so responsible for the werecoyote, but it means that he doesn't have to be, so Scott can live with it.

“When's the last time you spoke with Lydia?”

The human shrugs. “Couple weeks, maybe. If there's nothing attacking, we don't hang out much. She keeps to herself mostly.”

Scott furrows a brow, now worried. Both about Stiles, who has has an obsession with Lydia for a decade and now suddenly doesn't care, and about Lydia herself, who isn't the type to withdraw from society for no reason. He wanders away from Stiles, who is still talking, going about _the last person on earth not spoiled for Vader_ or something like that.

Scott goes to Lydia's next class and pokes his head in the door. Not there yet, so he goes to her locker. She never comes to her locker either. He goes back to her class after the bell rings.

“Can I help you, Mr. McCall?”

Scott flashes a smiles at the teacher. “I'm looking for Lydia Martin.”

“I'm sorry, she's absent, been out for two days.”

-

Scott heads right to Lydia's house after school. Mrs. Martin lets him in and just points upstairs without stopping her phone conversation. He knocks on her bedroom door and opens it cautiously when there's no answer. He doesn't want to disturb her privacy but Scott needs to know that she's okay.

The room is dark, but his supernatural vision cuts through the gloom, and he sees her laying across her bed sideways. Nostrils flare and he flinches back at the heavy scent of chemicals in the air. Red eyes flash as he sees the bottle of pills on her bedside table.

“Lydia? Lydia!”

Scott checks her pulse and listens to her heartbeat, and other than the fact that she smells worse than Stiles' ADHD meds, Lydia seems to be fine. He's still not leaving her until she wakes up.

Scott frowns at her awkward position, and scoops her up, lying her properly on the bed, resting her head on the pillow, and brushing the hair out of her face. Lydia moves in her drugged out sleep, and reaches to wrap an arm around Scott. He freezes, tries to extricate himself, but she's surprisingly strong.

Scott sighs and curls himself around her.

-

He wakes up to see Lydia's soft brown eyes staring at him. “Scott.. Why are you in my bed?”

He flushes and smiles a bit sheepishly. “I was coming to check on you, and you were all drugged, and... I was worried.”

Lydia shrugs and turns her face away. “I'm fine. Just needed a break.”

“Lydia. You're not okay. I _know_ , remember?”

She sighs and looks back up at him, eyes glimmering with tears. “I just keep losing people, Scott. Allison, Jackson, my dad. No one ever _stays_.”

Scott reaches out and pulls her close. “Shh. It's okay. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.”

Lydia clings to him like he's a lifeline, and he just pets his hand through her hair and holds her. Once she's done crying, she pulls away and smile softly. “Thanks, Scott. You're a good friend.”

Scott just shrugs. “I'm sorry it took me so long to see that you were hurting too.”

-

It's not until Mexico that Scott realizes that he has _feelings_ for Lydia. Feelings past solidarity, other than friendship. It's when they're both tied up, when he looks over at her, remembers the time they were bound before, in Stiles' head. Thinks about how she's _always_ there by his side, talking him through things, encouraging the werewolf.

Scott smiles at her and tells her it's going to be okay. Because he's going to get her out of here somehow, gonna save all of them. He has to live up to that faith he sees in Lydia's eyes.

By some miracle, he manages it. He gets them all home safe. And after he deals with Kate and after Derek's back to normal, maybe he will finally have the chance to really talk to Lydia.

-

It's months later, and somehow he and Lydia are chained to a wall next to each other, left for dead for all they know, when he actually gets his chance.

“Scott.”

He blinks at her, thinking how beautiful she is right now, dirt smudged on her cheek and perfect curls in disarray. “Huh?”

“You're staring at me.”

“Oh. Sorry. I was thinking about...something.”

Lydia makes her exasperated face at him. “If you could focus. I was saying that if you can kick that rock into a 45 degree angle, it should push that bar into range so that you can use it to twist into the chains to break them.”

“You're amazing,” he breathes out, admiration shining in the soft brown eyes.

“No, I'm obsessive and neurotic. Just do it.”

He does, uses his strength to do exactly as she says, beams at her as the bar rolls precisely to her feet. She uses her heel to flip it up and he catches it with bound hands, tucking it through the links and, after some brute force, he breaks first one and then the other, freeing himself.

Once Lydia is unchained, he helps her down, hands at her waist as he grins down at her. “We make a good team.”

She blinks up at him, tilts her head. “Yeah. I guess we do.”

They stand there like that for a minute, but Scott hears a scream, and he's taking off out the door, the banshee following him to rescue their friends once again.

-

“Technically, we've already had our first kiss.”

Scott shakes his head. “That one doesn't count.”

“Why not?”

“Because I wasn't in love with you then.”

Lydia's eyes widen, but she doesn't have time to say anything, because Scott picks her up and presses his lips to hers. After a second, she kisses him back, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him tightly for the duration.

Scott grins at her. “ _That_ was our real first kiss.”

-

Five years later, they're married in a quiet ceremony at Scott's mom's house, with just the Pack and their parents. They stand up in front of their family and exchange vows they've written themselves.

“Scott, you are the bravest man I know. You have the biggest heart, and I'm so lucky that you chose to give it to me.” She reaches out and wipes away a tear that's trickling down the Alpha's cheek.

“Lydia, you are amazing. You're smart and supportive, and you make me a better person. I'm the one who's lucky to have found you.” She lifts up a tender smile as he slides her ring home, and then lifts her up into a lingering kiss.

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Lucky by Jason Mraz
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
